


Loki from Avengers-One Shot

by JulesVern1967



Series: Tom Hiddleston Characters One Shots [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Dominant Loki, F/M, Hot, Nipples, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexy Loki, Smut, glass wall, intercourse from behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesVern1967/pseuds/JulesVern1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My ultimate hook up with Loki from Avengers-One Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki from Avengers-One Shot

I've come to evaluate the prisoner Loki Laufeyson of Asgard. Watching him thru the glass of his lockup, he slowly turns and looks at me from head to toe. 

Suddenly I'm naked with Loki inside the enclosure. He's pushing me up against the glass in the lockup, my tits squished, one hand pinching my nipple. His arm is pinned around my neck to keep me in place, the other hooked under my knee, and he is behind me grunting, his huge cock buried deep in my pussy. He has his face pressed to my head, his tongue licking my neck, my ear. I'm surprised when I hear my voice. With each thrust, I start to become louder, panting "Yes Loki, yes!"

In a sinister voice, hot breath in my ear, Loki says, "Oh my pet, you please your King. Say my name again!" and with each thrust he growls "SAY....MY....NAME!" 

Suddenly he flips me around and pushes me to my knees, his huge dick glistening in my face. I look up at him and he wraps his fist in my hair and pushes his dick into my mouth. I can taste my arousal on him, and find myself sucking and licking. Looking up thru my lashes I can see his face contort into a wicked grin as he enjoys my tongue working it's magic. I feel his cockhead swell and I hear him breathlessly command me to stand again. When I do he steps back and gives me a wicked grin. 

"Do you want to feel your Masters shaft work it's magic again pet? Then you have to beg me." And I do. 

"Please Loki, please, I need it, I crave it." 

Loki licks his lips, waves his hand and suddenly we are in what must be his chambers and he has tied me to his bed with silk ties. He is kneeling between my spread legs, looking down at me. 

"Oh sweet mortal, I shall try not to hurt you, but my hunger for your juices are making me crazed. I can see your wetness glistening between your legs! I have a feeling you will taste devine." 

His words have my clit pulsing, my blood thrumming through my body. Loki dives between my legs, his tongue flicking and sucking my nub, three of his long elegant fingers pushed deep into me. Every time he pushes in hard, i'm reaching new peaks of ecstasy. I'm almost ready to lose it, the finger fucking, the sucking. I'm writhing and mewling, I just want Loki to fuck me. Loki comes up for air and surveys my flushed body. 

Mmmm pet, I do believed you are ready." 

Suddenly the silk ties disappear and I grab him by the hips and pull him deep into me. He smirks at my obvious hunger. Ahh, he's so large, it feels so good, filling me, making me so close to cumming. I've wrapped my legs around his slender waist, my arms wrapped around his torso. He is driving himself into me at a frantic pace, one arm clamped under my shoulders, the other hand gripping my hip. We writhe and rock until our bodies are slick. I feel my orgasm building, building.....then lose myself, both our orgasms crashing upon us at the same time. Loki is kissing and biting my neck and shoulder as our bodies convulse. We ride out our orgasms, his cock still buried in me. 

His lust sated, Loki whispers in my ear, "You have pleased me greatly pet, I must say I'm surprised, I did not think a Midgardian could handle me. I must go for now, but I shall come find you when I am free again, and we shall continue this game. Maybe I will bring you to Asgard to be my plaything. Would you like that?" 

I pull back to look at the handsome King, but when I blink, I find I am standing, clipboard in hand, outside the glass lockup again. Loki is looking at me, a slow grin spreading over his beautiful face. His emerald eyes are locked on mine. Underneath my clothes my body is throbbing from the sound fuck I just enjoyed. I drop my gaze to the outline of his cock showing thru his leather pants, lick my lips and whisper "yes". As I turn and walk away smiling, I hear him laughing a maniacal laugh.


End file.
